Cicatriz
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Neji não era o tipo de dispensar afabilidades... Ou, ao menos, de dizer ‘obrigado’


**Cicatriz**

**--------------------------------------  
**

_Observação: _Estabelecido no futuro. Ou futuro qualquer.

_Sinopse_: Neji não era o tipo de dispensar afabilidades... Ou, ao menos, de dizer 'obrigado'. (Mas era esperto demais para não entender entrelinhas).

Acredito: total OOC.

**Spoiler? SIM.** E eu realmente não lembro o número do mangá agora... Então, vou estabelecer assim: Pós-Pain.

**Disclaimer:** Neji, Hinata e todo universo de Naruto não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer.

**Fanfiction não betada**

-----------------------------

Neji suspirou pesadamente.  
Era _tão somente_ a quarta vez só naquele dia que ela examinava o estado de seu ombro. Nas duas últimas, ele simplesmente ignorara sua presença.

Hyuuga's não eram covardes, mas eles podiam desviar de alguns contratempos – para o bem de todos ou simplesmente (_principalmente_) para seu próprio bem – e, a cada momento que passava ao lado dela, Neji tinha certeza que Hinata era seu contratempo preferido. E ele não estava gostando disso. Não estava mesmo.

[Flashback]  
Hinata ouviu os batimentos do coração _dele_ se acelerarem. Era a coisa mais incrível que já ouvira... Era encantador. _Humano_.

Mas não durou muito.  
Ele a separou quase que imediatamente, segurando-a firmemente pelos ombros e empurrando-a – afastando-a definitivamente de perto de si, ainda que suas mãos ainda estivessem em seus ombros. Desviou o olhar para o lado, antes de comentar em voz neutral:

-Eu estou bem, há quem precise mais de seus cuidados no momento.

_Ah... Era humano demais para ser _ele.

Por mais que não quisesse – ou devesse - se sentir envergonhada, lá estava ela... corando. Como a criança que fora; acuada por insultos – por menores que fossem – dirigidos a ela. Ansiosa para ser aceita, ansiosa para demonstrar valor... Retraída, _não_, muito tímida.

A morena suspirou, sentia seu rosto queimar por conta do tom que ele utilizara, de repreensão velada.  
– Decidirei eu, se está bem – disse pausadamente, forçando-se a falar com clareza. E ergueu a vista para ele, séria, só para encontrá-lo surpreso, fitando-a.

Mas ela não era mais uma criança tentando achar seu lugar. E naquele lugar, ele lhe devia respeito.

Tornou a baixar a vista, com a desculpa de observar o ferimento em seu ombro. – Dói muito? - ele não respondeu imediatamente, atordoado por ela não ter simplesmente obedecido as suas "instruções". – Neji-nii-san – chamou pacientemente.

O homem a fitou diretamente nos olhos. – Eu já disse que estou bem – retrucou secamente.

Hinata franziu o cenho, mas decidiu ignorar seu tom. Provavelmente, pensou, deve está de mal-humor por desejar ver o estado de seus subordinados...  
– Você não sairá daqui até que eu limpe todo esse ferimento – ela comentou casualmente, aspergindo uma solução mal-cheirosa numa gaze.

Neji fitou o topo da cabeça dela, reprovador. – Seu pai não vai gostar de saber que está me atrasando.

-Meu pai não tem autoridade nesse hospital – ela falou suavemente, ainda sem encará-lo.

-Hinata-sama...

-Fique quieto, por favor – pediu com delicadeza, tocando superficialmente o ombro são dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Neji a fitou com escárnio, seu ódio indisfarçado. Então agora a Hyuuga Hinata, chefe do clã Hyuuga, amadureceu e agia toda confiante, pensou zombeteiro.

–Acalme-se – pediu outra vez, observando sua visível intenção de sair daquele quarto de hospital. O olhar insolente dele perfurando-a. - Ou serei obrigada a sedá-lo.

-Eu a mataria se ao menos o tentasse – retrucou com frieza e superioridade.

Para seu espanto, Hinata riu suavemente. Seu olhar encontrando o dele, um fogo brando queimava bem ao fundo de seus olhos perolados. - Eu não sou mais aquela criança que lutou com você na prova chunnin, Neji. Nem sou chefe de _nosso_ clã à toa. Além do mais, você mente. Nunca o faria.

Ela o fitou por um segundo com horror por tamanha intimidade, mas o homem pensou apenas ter imaginado, a expressão serena dela estava ali quando ele piscara.

-Parece que tem andado muito na companhia de Naruto-kun...

Hinata sorriu com um prazer que magoou profundamente o gênio Hyuuga. – Naruto-kun é muito especial – ela corava e gaguejava só por falar dele, Kami-sama!, Neji virou os olhos.

-... Até adquiriu a insolência dele – ele prosseguiu pretendendo ignorá-la.

-Aquela pessoa não é insolente – Hinata o repreendeu. – Naruto só é espontâneo.

E ela seguiu com a limpeza dos ferimentos, antes de utilizar chakra para curá-lo de fato.

-Odeio você – falou, desviando o olhar.

A mulher suspirou, parando o que fazia por um instante, então deslizou uma das mãos delicadamente sobre os cabelos dele, antes de tocar cuidadosamente sua têmpora, sentiu-o enrijecer e afastou a mão. – Eu sei. Mas tenho uma dívida com você, e não pretendo sair daqui até pagá-la.

-Não há divida alguma – ele murmurou. – Eu só fiz o que nasci para fazer – contrapôs amargamente. – Protegê-la.

-E por conta disto está ferido – ela lamentou.

Neji virou os olhos. – É o que acontece quando uma dezena de assassinos lhe arma uma emboscada – retrucou sarcasticamente.

-Não seja tão irônico... – ela pediu deslizando o dedo por seu queixo. - Você nunca sorri?

Era só o que faltava, Neji pensou, agora sua prima lhe fazia perguntas tão tolas como Naruto.

-Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que não, não tenho razões para "sorrir" – retrucou mordaz. – E não sou como o pateta do Naruto que ri até de si mesmo.

Ele a viu franzir o cenho, zangada. Ele sentiu certo prazer masoquista nisso. - É melhor que ter um bloco de gelo no coração – ela disse quase ríspida.

-Bem, é uma pena que quem arrisque a vida todos os dias por você seja _eu_, e não o Naruto. E que eu não ria pra você quando meu braço está lacerado como, _certamente_, o Naruto faria.

-_Não é engraçado_ – ela disse silenciosamente, magoada, tornando a atenção para o braço dele. – Eu não quis dizer que o que faz não é importante, ou que eu preferia que outra pessoa estivesse em seu lugar.

-Nunca imaginei que a verdade pudesse lhe ofender.

Hinata tornou a parar de curar o ferimento do homem, só para encará-lo. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela sorriu de uma forma que Neji, mais tarde, ao ponderar, determinou _marota_.

-Até parece que trata de me irritar... Falando dele dessa forma, como se ele não fosse um de seus amigos mais estimados.

-Não pensei que pudesse lhe irritar – ele disse suavemente, como a calmaria que precede a tormenta. Antes de acrescentar com maldade: - Ele não é tão intimo seu para que uma _pequena_ recriminação de seus defeitos possa lhe ofender.

Hinata concedeu num aceno afirmativo de cabeça, sua atenção no ferimento do primo. – Você está certo. Mas... Como posso dizer? – silenciou por um instante, ao se utilizar do chakra para cicatrizar o ombro dele. – Hã... Ainda assim, ele é alguém importante para mim.

-Você deveria parar de ter ilusões com um homem que está para se casar – era como uma repreensão e algo mais que ela não pôde distinguir.

Por mais que seu rosto queimasse, tamanha a vermelhidão, a mulher disse:

-Hum, bem, digamos que Naruto-kun é um "objeto" inatingível, uma utopia que já deixei para trás. Apesar de guardar por ele muito afeto, Naruto continua inalcançável para mim. E, acredite você ou não, já deixei as ilusões de lado há muito tempo – ela terminou com a cicatrização e tratou de lhe enfaixar o ombro. – Com isso, eu tenho tido oportunidade de... olhar para o lado - enquanto dizia o fitava de tal forma que _o_ fez corar. Quando Neji desviou o olhar, pôde ouvir uma pequena risada dela. – _Agora_ você pode ir, Neji-nii-san.

[Fim do flashback]

-Como pode ver, não há realmente nenhuma mudança milagrosa no meu estado. Você não precisa vir me checar de hora em hora.

Hinata puxou uma cadeira, postando-a ao lado da maca dele. – Neji-nii-san você tem que entender que estou preocupada, não é um ferimento qualquer no seu ombro. Kami-sama – ela suspirou. – Por favor, diga que entende isso.

Ele apenas a fitou.

Hinata desviou o olhar, olhando para as próprias mãos sobre o colo. - É uma forma de agradecimento, a única que eu conheço. E eu sinto muito se eu te incomodo, mas... – a morena tornou a encará-lo – Continuarei vindo aqui. Até que esteja suficientemente são para voltar ao meu lado, onde é o seu lugar.

-Eu sempre estarei atrás de você, protegendo-a, como é meu dever – Neji a corrigiu.

Ela meneou a cabeça de forma negativa, como se estivesse se divertindo com a birra de uma criança teimosa:  
- Você é meu, Neji-kun – os olhos dele a fitaram com espanto antes de se estreitar, mas ela prosseguiu:  
-E _eu_ decido onde você estará – Hinata se ergueu.

-_Criança_ impertinente, você não pode – ele tinha os olhos injetados de raiva quanto ela tocou com o indicador a testa nua dele. A voz de Neji morreu.

Hinata puxou ar para falar:  
- _Eu sabia que apenas isso o faria calar. Eu sinto muito_. _Eu sei que machuca_._ Não... Não fisicamente, apesar de eu poder lhe causar essa dor. Mas preciso que me escute_ – murmurou nervosa. - Preciso de você ao meu lado, não atrás de mim. Você é meu primo, é mais velho e, se não fosse por essa estúpida marca, teria sido, sem sombra de dúvidas, o líder do nosso clã... Olhe pra você, é um genial, é forte e respeitável. Em contrapartida estou eu, que preciso de sua proteção para não ser emboscada por uma armadilha patética.

-Você é sensata – Neji resmungou.

Hinata lhe ofereceu um riso sem vontade. - Você _sabe_ que eu não posso sem você. Então, se você quiser voltar, será dessa forma. Da forma que eu quero.

O homem suspirou cansado. – Eu sempre estarei aqui, Hinata-sama. Eu não tenho uma escolha.

-Eu lhe darei essa escolha – ela disse devagar. – Sei que Neji-nii-san quer se tornar um anbu. Eu lhe liberarei da necessidade de me proteger, se quiser – ela meneou a cabeça. - _Quando_ quiser...

-E quem irá lhe proteger?

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-O que _você_ ganha com isso?

Ela sorriu fracamente. Como poderia dizer que só tinha a perder sem que, dessa forma, tentasse dissuadir seu desejo de ir 'embora'?, Hinata expirou antes de mentir descaradamente, da melhor forma que pôde:

– Eu ganho alguém que não é obrigado a estar ao meu lado. Ganho algo mais que uma estatua inexpressiva me seguindo para todo e qualquer lugar que eu vá. Eu ganho um companheiro.

-Hinata-sama vai se casar? Ele será seu protetor?

-Quanto a casar... Um dia, provavelmente – ela corou furiosamente. - E Naruto-kun, ele será meu guarda-costas – Neji franziu o cenho ao observá-la gaguejar muito mais do que naturalmente o fazia quando estava com ele. – Sim, já falei com Tsunade-sama, ela disse que, se Naruto-kun aceitasse, estaria liberado para começar imediatamente; como meu novo guarda-costas. Então... Quando você sair do hospital, já poderá começar sua preparação...

Neji não se importava com nada daquilo:

-_Naruto_ será seu protetor?

Hinata olhou para seus próprios pés antes de tornar a olhá-lo, aliviada por voltarem a um assunto que não precisava expressar qualquer opinião falsamente elaborada para deixá-lo ir:

-Não há ninguém mais apto que ele. Tenho certeza que concorda comigo... - Neji pareceu duvidoso.

-Naruto é inconseqüente, cabeça-quente, teimoso e imaturo. Eu não tenho certeza que ele possa ser um bom guarda-costas. _E_ não acho que deva estar tão próxima dele.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto queimar. Outra vez. – E-eu não vou te-tentar seduzi-lo! – era um tom definitivamente mais alto do que ela costumava usar, Neji decidiu. E ela parecia consternada pela insinuação dele. – Eu não sou **esse **tipo de pessoa – o tom dela era ofendido e ela gaguejava duramente, e franzia o cenho com desgosto por fazê-lo. – E sobre a _impetuosidade_ de Naruto-kun... Ele é a única pessoa que eu poderia confiar cegamente minha vida. 

Neji pareceu ter sido atingido por um lança no lugar mais doloroso possível. Ele cerrou os dentes e os punhos. E, por conta da força que exercia, seu ferimento se abriu.

-Oh Kami-sama – Hinata se aproximou dele rapidamente, esquecendo a raiva. Mas ele a afastou com um gestou ríspido.

-Não me toque agora.

Os olhos de Hinata o fitaram com consternação. – Você... Você não pode não me deixar tratá-lo!

-Observe – Neji retrucou ironicamente.

A morena se permitiu entrar em pânico. Por um instante. Por um instante a respiração dela ficou rasa e seu coração acelerou de maneira desenfreada. Por um instante ela sentiu seu corpo tremulo. Apenas por um instante ela buscou inúmeras golfadas de ar, enquanto seus olhos deixavam que ele visse seu terror. Então ela o estapeou, com a mão aberta acertando com toda força que ainda detinha a bochecha esquerda dele.

-Eu estou cuidando de você. Estou zelando por sua vida. Estou lhe dando uma oportunidade. _Liberdade_. E você quer ser tratado como lixo? – ela estava furiosa, ele nunca a vira assim. A mão dela, não a que o estapeara, a outra, sua mão esquerda, segurava com firmeza a nuca dele, forçando-o a encará-la. – Kami-sama, eu – contrariada por ter perdido o controle e observando o olhar de choque de seu primo, ela suspirou. Sua atenção voltada outra vez para o ferimento do homem.

Por fim, ela o forçou a deitar logo após ter limpado seu ombro. De novo.

-_Eu não quero mais ser um anbu _– ele disse silenciosamente.

Ela procurou o olhar dele por um instante, antes de baixar a vista para o curativo que fazia. O silêncio dela o deixou estranhamente ansioso e depois do que pareceu à Neji uma eternidade, ela indagou em tom muito baixo. – Por que não?

-Eu quero _escolher_ o que fazer.

-Entendo – ela assentiu. – Me desculpe, parece que eu fui precipitada. Mas eu pensei que era seu desejo se juntar à Anbu – Hinata se calou por um minuto, antes de se forçar a falar: - Bom, quando estiver curado, você estará livre de me servir. Pode fazer o que quiser.

-Eu não acho que seu pai ficará feliz com esse arranjo – ele disse ríspido, desviando o olhar.

-Ele vai sobreviver. E ele o admira – ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. – ele o _ama_ demais para ir de encontro à minha decisão.

-Eu não acho que Naruto seja bom o suficiente para este cargo. Ou _adequado_.

Hinata expirou. – _Por favor... Por favor, acredite em mim_ – sussurrou quando seus ombros caíram, como se estivesse derrotada. - Eu não vou desgraçar a Família por uma paixão infantil, Neji-nii-san – disse quietamente. – Mas... se lhe faz sentir melhor. Escolha você mesmo o meu protetor – acrescentou sem nunca encará-lo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela finalmente terminou o novo curativo. – Não acho que qualquer pessoa seja melhor que eu – ele esperou que seu tom de voz demonstrasse firmeza, arrogância e indiferença.

Hinata o encarou imediatamente, em choque. – Você quer...?

-Até que eu mesmo possa preparar alguém – ele comentou desejando poder dar de ombros sem que uma dor lacerante o detivesse.

-Claro – ela disse imediatamente, assentindo animadamente, os olhos ainda arregalados. – Eu... eu adoraria – acrescentou rouca em agradecimento.

-Não se importa em depositar a vida em minhas mãos? – indagou sarcasticamente.

-O quê? – perguntou em confusão. – Neji-nii-san, eu confiaria cegamente minha vida a você. Eu sempre o fiz.

-Eu pensei que este seria Naruto-kun.

Franzindo o cenho, a mulher o fitou intrigada. – Obviamente todos em Konoha confiariam a vida à Naruto-kun. Ele nos salvou incontáveis vezes.

-Obviamente.

-Você tem qualquer problema com Naruto, meu primo?

-Não. Eu só o acho imaturo – ele resmungou.

-Isso não é problema nosso – ela comentou, tocando levemente a mão dele. – Ele tem uma noiva de personalidade muito forte que certamente se encarregará de lhe ensinar _algumas_ coisas – ela riu, sob o olhar incrédulo dele. – Você sabe, como ser mais responsável.

Neji respirou aliviado, ainda lhe lançando um olhar, ela tinha aquele ar outra vez... Maroto. – Podemos ter esperança.

-Sim. E eu estava pensando que assim que seu ombro estiver melhor, poderia me ensinar _algumas_ coisas também? - o homem engasgou, e ela continuou inocentemente:

-Eu acho que sou capaz de aprender alguns de seus movimentos de defesa e ataque.

-Vamos ver sobre isso – comentou numa carranca relembrando o tapa que recebera.

-Talvez pudéssemos começar com algo mais fácil – ela se aproximou dele, como se estivesse prestes a conspirar. – Comunicação. Eu acho que se nos comunicássemos melhor, dificilmente teria saído ferido naquela emboscada.

-Não se culpe por isso.

-Eu só acho que se estivéssemos mais conectados...

-O que quer dizer? – ele indagou bruscamente. Kami-sama, havia alguma coisa de muito errada com ele ao momento, ou naquela conversa. Por que ele não podia parar de pensar nos padrões distraídos que ela dispensava em seu antebraço com o polegar? Por que ela o estava tocando?! 

-Eu não sei – ela deu de ombros. – Como duas pessoas podem se conectar?

-Acho que está fazendo um bom trabalho, Hinata-sama – retrucou rispidamente, lançando um olhar para seu braço.

-Oh – seguindo seu olhar, ela afastou seus dedos imediatamente. – Então você acha que estamos nos conectando? – ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido, o tipo de sorriso que ela costumava oferecer para Naruto. Além disso ela estava gaguejando e corando. 

Por alguma razão, sob a realização destes detalhes, Neji se sentiu confortável e notadamente mais inclinado a crer realmente que Naruto não era problema deles. Nunca mais.

Fim

* * *

N/a: Porque eu amo HyuugaCest.


End file.
